


You're Safe Now, Alex

by fancypearl



Series: Adventures in Loving too Fast [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ASL, Ableism, Alex's backstory, Angst, Bullying, Deaf Alexander Hamilton, Deaf Character, Death, Fights, George Washington is a Dad, I forgot how to write words for some reason, Lee being a dick, M/M, Misgendering, Orphanage, Periods, Time Skips, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but he means well, he's also lowkey a dick, i think that's all, lots and lots and lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Alex was not fragile.





	You're Safe Now, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> If you read any of my other stories and are wondering if I'm MIA again, I am not. I just have a job and then schools sucks ass so there's that. Anyway, this took me literally two weeks to write and it may not be perfect because I completely forgot how to use words halfway through 
> 
> There are QUITE a bit of warnings for this chapters so please read to avoid confusion and/or anxiety: 
> 
> Alex's backstory is sad (duh) and keep in mind that as a child people did refer to him with feminine pronouns and the name he was given at birth, illness, fighting, Lee misgenders Alex multiple times to be a dick, period mention (very briefly), death sooooo much death, Alex is deaf so prepare yourself for some people (Lee and Jefferson) being ableist

Contrary to popular belief, Alex wasn’t fragile. No one could go through half the things that he did, and survive it by being fragile. He was stronger than he seemed. His friends meant well of course, and they only wanted what was best for him- but he wished they would know that he was fully capable of taking care for himself. 

That didn’t mean that Alex was hardened by life; he cared for the people in his life. But he was able to take up for himself, and he had a lot to say... It was just hard to be as loud as the thoughts in your brain, when you couldn’t remember what your voice used to sound like. 

He could vaguely remember the sound of his mother’s voice, but it was more of a distant memory. Sometimes he woke up from a nightmare, with his breath feeling like it was stuck in his chest- and his hands clutching his throat. He always looked for his mother after those dreams. He couldn’t breathe, he was hot and he was dying and he just needed- 

But he wasn’t six anymore, and he wasn’t lying in bed with his mother. He wasn’t dying. 

But the memory was so clear. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He could remember lying in bed, pushing the blankets away from him. He was so hot, and he hurt everywhere. His mother was there, she was running her fingers through his hair- despite the fact that she was beginning to become sick herself. 

He had made her sick. 

“Mijo, shh.” She had whispered, and he could see her gentle smile and wide brown eyes. He had the same eyes, the same skin. Sometimes he looked in the mirror and felt as if she was staring back. 

‘Mijo’... She had known that Alexander was Alexander before he had even come to the realization himself. 

“Mama...” He hurt. 

She coughed into the tissue and smiled. “It’s okay, my sweet angel. You will be okay.” 

He fell asleep, and when he woke later that night... She was lying next to him. 

They were poor. The island was poor, and they hadn’t been vaccinated. So preventable diseases could take the entire town out. 

It had been so hard to get the doctor to even come. 

“I am dying. Don’t l-let them t-take...” She wheezed, and his ears felt stuffy- and it sounded as if his mother were speaking from the other room instead of right next to him. 

“Your daughter will be fine.” The physician soothed. 

Daughter... 

“Y-You don’t understand.” Rachel had begged, reaching for the physician- who subtly took a step back. “T-The world won’t understand... Him... They won’t. It will eat him alive.” 

“Who are you talking about, miss?” The doctor asked. 

She gave one look at Alex, and ran her fingers through his matted dark hair. His eyes were open, but he wasn’t focused on her. He was focused on the ceiling. “The world is so cruel to girls.” 

Alex closed his eyes, warm tears falling down his cheeks. 

He didn’t remember much after that. When he awoke the next time, he was screaming and crying for his mother... 

And the world was silent. 

… 

He startled a wake when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around- before settling on the television. The credits were rolling, and he had missed a large part of the movie. 

He looked over at John apologetically. “I’m sorry.” He signed, and he was sorry. He knew how badly John wanted to watch this movie with him, but for some reason he just couldn’t stay awake. 

“Are you feeling tired?” John signed slowly, and Alex beamed with pride. They had been together for nearly 3 and a half months, and he had worked tirelessly to get the signing right- and he was getting pretty good. Alex still had to slow his signing down at times, but for the most part John could keep up. 

“Big debate coming up.” Alex explained, yawning. “Jefferson.” 

John nodded and stood when Alex did, and helped his boyfriend gather the forgotten plates and popcorn bags that they had went through. He smiled his thanks as he put the plate in the trashcan. 

He kissed John on the cheek. 

“Stay tonight?” He signed. “Eliza and Angelica are not going to be home until tomorrow.” 

John grinned and nodded, kissing Alex on the forehead as he pulled him close. “Let me just run over and get some clothes.” He signed, pulling away slightly. 

Alex smiled as his boyfriend left the apartment, and ran next door. He was lucky to have such great friends, and now a great boyfriend (who also came with great friends). He’d been so lonely once upon a time. 

He tried to brush it off, and act like he wasn’t lonely. Alex was never one to appear vulnerable, because in his childhood vulnerability always led to pain. 

He was steadfast in his schooling, and never one to back down from a challenge. Even when Jefferson and his friends would purposelessly speak with their heads turned so he couldn’t make out what they were saying; he always had Eliza or Angelica come to meetings with him, so they could translate. 

He had never backed down even when Charles Lee insisted on purposelessly mis- gendering him. It stung, of course... It always did. But he never let it get to him. 

He’d come such a long way. 

... 

_There was only one orphanage on the island. A home for girls. From the beginning, Alex never felt as if he belonged. The girls looked at him funny, made fun of the way he pulled at his skirt- and the way he would much rather read by himself than play outside._

_When he did play outside, he was almost always surrounded by the same group of girls. They pushed him down in the dirt, and he fell on his bottom with a squeak. The leader of the group, who was four years older than Alex, stood above him._

_“Why do you even try?” She sneered. “No one wants a deaf little orphan girl.”_

_Alex had grown used to seeing the words “deaf” and “orphan girl” on people’s lips- and he knew they were most likely telling him his lack of worth._

_“A bastard too.” The girl beside her pouted. “Her daddy left, probably didn’t want to deal with her.”_

_He’d grown accustomed to the word “bastard” on people’s lips as well. Perhaps on the mainland, it was okay to not have a dad- but on the island, specifically in the orphanage, it was something he couldn’t escape._

_Tears welled up in his eyes, and without even thinking he spit in the girl's face._

_Her reaction was almost immediate. She screamed and threw the ball she was holding at Alex’s head. He fell to ground with a cry, as his head hit a rock behind him; he could already feel the blood streaming down his face as he sobbed._

_The girls looked up and suddenly scattered and Alex knew he was saved._

_Sister Abigail helped him, fussing over his dirty legs, and bloody nose._

_“You poor thing.” She signed._

_Sister Abigail was the only friend Alex had made when he became a part of the orphanage. She was specifically there for Alex, as she was the only one who was fluent in sign language._

_Alex cried and shook. Abigail was also the only person who Alex cried in front of. The seven-year-old was suddenly overcome with desperation. He missed his mama, his brother- he even missed his father. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to hear his mama’s sweet voice once again._

_“Come with me, you poor darling.” Abigail signed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”_

_Alex took her hand without hesitation._

_Sister Abigail would keep him safe._

... 

Alex didn’t know where he gathered the courage to storm after Lee immediately after their debate meeting ended. It was fight that he was destined to lose. Lee had nearly a foot on him, and was built where Alex was slighter in stature. 

He didn’t dwell on it though as the anger festered inside of him. He was so tired of the same bullshit. He was tired of Lee turning away from him when they were debating, and trying to come up with some absurd rule that Eliza couldn’t be a part of the meetings because she wasn’t on the team. 

He had done nothing to Lee, except for simply existing. He could feel Eliza’s footsteps behind him, and he knew that she was most likely begging him to just let it go. 

But Alex was never one to let things go easily. He was scrappy, and he knew how to fight. He had handled adversity his entire life, and wasn’t about to let some coward get the best of him. 

With that in mind, Alex wasted no time throwing his entire body weight into Lee. The man had just been walking up to whatever girl he was with that week, and didn’t see Alex coming. He nearly fell to the ground, but caught himself at the last minute. 

He looked livid, until he realized who had pushed him. A smirk grew on his face, and he step towards Alex- who didn’t back down. 

“Back for more?” Lee asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m sorry. I don’t hit girls.” 

Alex had become excellent at reading lips, but there were certain things that he still couldn’t catch. However, he knew the way the word ‘girl’ looked on people’s lips. 

Before he could even think, his fist was colliding with Lee’s face. 

He couldn’t really remember the rest of the fight. Although, he was aware that he had punched Lee way more than Lee punched him. Lee did get a few punches in, one on the nose, and the other just across Alex’s cheek. 

He felt giddy after the fight, as Lee struggled to get up and spit blood on the ground- his face was a mess, and as Angelica pulled Alex away, Lee made no move to go after Alex again. 

He had got his point across. 

Angelica had wasted no time lecturing Alex, while Eliza fussed over the blood running down his face. Alex pouted and signed that he was sorry, and Angelica paused before shaking her head and smiling. 

She couldn’t stay mad at him. 

He didn’t complain as he sat at the kitchen table, and allowed Eliza to take care of his wounds. 

Minutes later, John sprinted through the door. His chest was heaving as he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Alex knew that news spread fast across campus, and Lee had probably embellished the story to make himself out as the victor. 

“You should see the other guy.” Alex signed, giving his boyfriend a toothy smile. 

... 

_Alex hissed as sister Abigail pressed an ice pack against his bloody nose. She had lifted him up on the counter in the kitchen, and gave him a minute to calm down before tending to his wounds. Alex swung his legs back and forth, trying to keep his mind off of the pounding in his head._

__

_He hissed as sister Abigail, brushed his hair back- suddenly noticing the welp that was forming on the back of child’s head._

__

_“I hit a rock when I fell” Alex signed._

__

_Sister Abigail shook her head and moved his hand so he was still pressing the ice pack against his nose._

__

_“Why are they so mean to you?” She questioned, and Alex wondered if it were more of a question that she was asking herself._

__

_Alex paused and thought about the question. They didn’t like him because he was deaf, because he couldn’t communicate. He was an ‘easier’ target, and everyone knew about his mother’s reputation. Some of the other sisters in the orphanage gave the child a look of disgust when they thought he wasn’t looking._

__

_“I don’t like wearing skirts.” Alex signed, pouting._

__

_Sister Abigail shook her head, and gave him a kind smile. “Little girls have to wear skirts, Adriana.”_

__

_Alex winced, and clutched his hands around the ice pack. “I don’t wanna be a little girl.”_

__

_Sister Abigail’s face paled, and she grabbed the child by the shoulders gently- getting his attention on her. “You must not say that. The Lord does not make any mistakes.”_

__

_Alex’s lip wobbled, and he quickly signed that he was “sorry”._

__

_Abigail’s eyes softened and she shook her head, pulling the child close. He curled into her embrace- she reminded her of his mama, and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that maybe she was back._

__

_She pulled him at arm's length and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you no matter what, sweet child. The other’s will not understand.”_

__

_Alex nodded. “Secret?”_

__

_Abigail nodded. “Yes, it’s our little secret.”_

... 

Alex was woken by lightning flashing through his window. He sat up quickly with a gasp, and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was aware of how fast his heart was beating, and it was getting harder to breathe. 

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. Alex attempted to count to himself, and perhaps he was accidentally speaking out loud because a warm hand reached out and grabbed his. 

John. 

He had almost forgotten that John had stayed over. It had been a rough day, and Alex had started his period. He had been in pain, depressed and anxious; John had come over after Alex was late for meeting him for lunch. 

His loving boyfriend hadn’t complained when he found Alex sobbing on the bed, blankets over his face as he cursed his body for betraying him once again. John had simply laid beside him, and pulled him into an embrace. 

Alex looked to John for help as the lightning continued. He was going to die, he was going die... John would die. John would die and leave him and he would be all alone- he would be alone again. 

He sobbed, and buried his face in his hands. John sat up, and pulled him into his embrace. He could feel John’s chest vibrating, and he knew that his boyfriend was singing to him. 

Despite not being able to hear it, Alex felt safe. 

John made him feel safe. 

... 

_The island was ill-prepared to deal with the hurricane. The news report over the radio had underestimated just how strong the storm was going to be, and the orphanage hadn't been able to prepare when the storm actually hit._

__

_Abigail was dead._

__

_The girls who had bullied him were dead._

__

_The orphanage had fallen apart and Alex was stuck. There was a chance that he was the only one who had made it out alive._

__

_He was going to die. There was no way that he could survive. His little leg was stuck under a piece of fallen wood. His leg was broken, and he couldn’t move. The water was gathering around him, and he struggled to take in breaths as his face was assaulted by raindrops._

__

_He coughed, choked and sobbed. His hands were grasping onto the mud as he tried to remind himself to breathe. He just had to breathe. He felt like he was in bed with his dying mother again, struggling to take in breaths as the sickness ravaged his body._

__

_Suddenly, Alex was overcome with peace._

__

_Dying wouldn’t be so bad._

__

_He would see his mama again, and she could meet Abigail. He could finally be Alex and not Adriana. He was sure that mama and Abigail would get along just fine. They would love each other._

__

_He took in a deep breath and willed himself just to die. Just to let go._

__

_But he couldn’t._

__

_Death didn’t come._

__

_He watched the yellow sky as the clouds moved across, and the wind started to die down._

__

_He felt the vibration of footsteps at night fall._

__

_“Hel-Help!” He screamed, not sure if he was even yelling loud enough._

__

_Apparently, it was not his time to go. A group of men had found him, and they moved the wood off of his injured leg as he sobbed. A woman, probably a nurse, had knelt by his head. She gently stroked his hair, and he looked up at her- smiling._

__

_“Ma...ma.” He whispered, before his body realized that he hadn’t slept for nearly a day and he succumbed to sleep._

... 

Alex didn’t know how he brought the idea up. It was an unremarkable morning, and Alex had woken up a bit later than usual. He was actually feeling refreshed for once. His hand instinctively reaching out to hold onto John. 

He was suddenly wide awake when he found John’s side of the bed to be empty. It was then that he noticed the aroma of what smelled like bacon drifting into his room. Alex smiled before getting up, wrapping his arms around himself and making his way down the hall. 

Eliza had spent the night at Maria’s and Angelica had a job interview on that particular morning. Alex snorted to himself when he realized that John spent more time at his apartment than he did his own. 

Alex didn’t know why, but suddenly his breath seemed to leave his body- and he leaned against the doorway and just took in the sight of his boyfriend. 

His curls were loose on his shoulders, and he dancing around the kitchen in all of his shirtless glory. Alex couldn’t even begin to count all of the freckles on John’s shoulders. 

He was in love. 

John. Beautiful John. John who made breakfast for him and held onto him during thunderstorms- even going out of his way to come over on nights when he was at his own apartment. 

John turned around then and jumped when he saw Alex standing in the doorway. Alex grinned at him. 

“You’re going to burn yourself.” Alex signed. 

John turned back to the food and shrugged, giving his boyfriend a half smile. “You deserve a good breakfast.” 

“Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Alex signed, narrowing his eyes at John. 

“I’m saying, you could do better.” John replied. 

Alex sighed, but he couldn’t deny that logic. It was John who made sure that he didn’t stay up all night studying, and it was John who practically begged him to AT LEAST take off his binder. 

Alex approached John and rested his head on John’s shoulder. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alex’s head. 

Alex looked up at him suddenly, and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Do you want to meet my parents?” He questioned. 

“Your parents?” John signed back, turning off the stove. 

“George and Martha.” Alex confirmed with a nod, and the smile completely overtook his face. “I want you to meet them.” 

John’s eyes widened, and his mouth was slightly agape. Alex was suddenly scared. What if this was going too far? They’d been together for almost six months now. It was only natural that John met the people who had helped raised him. 

John smiled and nodded, before signing. 

“I would love that.” 

… 

Ever since Alex was little, his favorite Disney princess was the little mermaid. He figured if he identified with any princess, it would be Ariel. 

She was without a voice, and Alex could relate to that. He could talk, but he didn’t bother. He didn’t know how loud or quiet he was being, and he wasn’t even sure what his voice sounded like anymore. 

He also knew what it was like to be born in a body that didn’t match how you felt on the inside. Ariel had wanted to be on land, wanted to have legs. Alex could relate to that as well. For as long as he could remember, he had never felt like the gender he had been assigned at birth. 

If Alex was Ariel... Then his father was King Triton. 

To say he was protective of Alex was quite the understatement. He was suspicious of any man that came into Alex’s life. He truly believed that the world was cold and cruel and was out to eat Alex alive. 

Not that his concerns were not unfounded, Alex had quite a few people come into his life who turned out to be toxic. 

But sometimes, Alex wished George would just let him make his own mistakes. 

He could feel John shaking from beside him when he knocked on the door. Luckily, it was Martha who answered. She smiled wide and immediately pulled her adopted son into her embrace. 

John stood there awkwardly, but Martha being the mom that she was- wasted no time pulling him into an equally strong embrace, as if she’d known him his entire life. 

Alex could see John smile as Martha waved them inside. 

“You guys are early.” She signed, speaking out loud so John could be a part of the conversation as well. 

“John didn’t want to be late.” Alex responded, nudging his boyfriend with his elbow. John sent him a look of distress, and Alex cocked his head to the side- trying to ensure his boyfriend that he didn’t have to be so serious. 

Alex could see Martha calling for his adopted father, and he pulled John down the hallway. Unfortunately, John stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes fell on the childhood picture of Alex that was placed in the foyer. 

“Is this you?” John signed, grinning from ear to ear. 

Alex’s eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his forehead. The picture was from the third grade. He had attempted to cut his own hair and poor Martha had to fix it- the result looked very much like she used a bowl as inspiration. 

“Don’t start.” He signed. “It was a bad year." 

John shook his head, but his smile betrayed him. “It’s cute, really.” 

Alex was going was going to sign a certain middle finger to his boyfriend, but a strong hand clasped his shoulder and Alex turned to see his adopted father standing in front of him. 

“Welcome home, my boy.” George signed. 

Alex smiled, and motioned John to come forward. “This is my boyfriend, John Laurens.” 

The smile fell from George’s face, and something akin to feeling of ice settled at the bottom of Alex’s stomach. 

John seemed to notice and he instinctively took a step back. 

Alex prayed that this went well. 

… 

It was terrible. It was beyond terrible. Alex couldn’t imagine that it could be any worse. 

At first, Alex tried to believe that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He showed John his childhood room, and they laughed at Alex’s obsession with dinosaurs and world maps. 

But then dinner happened. 

What seemed like civil discussion, soon turned into tense glares- and it all started after George asked John about his father. Martha had grabbed a hold of his arm and he could feel John tense next to him. 

Worst of all, George and John had stopped signing all together. Alex looked in confusion as the conversation heated up- and he looked at Martha for some clarification but his adopted mother seemed concerned, and was paying no mind to Alex. 

Alex could feel tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. This isn’t how he imagined this night to go. 

Alex slammed his fist down on the table. This got everyone’s attention and Alex glared at his father who seemed simultaneously ashamed and angry. 

“Do not leave me out.” Alex signed furiously. “You know how I FEEL when I get left out.” 

John stood and Alex’s heart practically stopped. He followed him down the hallway, and he saw Martha stand up as well from his peripheral vision. 

“John, it’s okay.” Alex signed, and his eyes were pleading. “It will be okay, we can leave.” 

Alex didn’t even know what the argument was about, and John smiled. Alex believed that John was going to agree to leave with him. But John shook his head, and pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“I have to leave.” He signed. “I’ll have Lafayette pick me up.” 

Alex was helpless as he watched John leave, and then suddenly he was furious. He turned on his heels and approached George who was standing in the archway that led to the dining room. 

“How DARE you.” Alex signed, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “I am not a little boy. You do not get to choose who I see.” 

“He’s Henry Laurens’ son, Alexander.” George signed back. “You know how his father feels about people like you.” 

Alex clenched his jaw and took a few steps back, clenching and unclenching his fists. “His father hates him too.” 

“I can’t see you get hurt, not again.” George signed back, and Alex could see the tears in his eyes. It was rare that George cried, at least in front of people. 

Alex shook his head, and nudged his father’s hand away when he tried to grasp onto his shoulder. “Don’t touch me. Leave me alone.” 

Alex turned away, and hurried out of the house. 

He had to find John. 

… 

John had not yet called Lafayette when Alex hurry towards him, breathless. Neither one of the, communicated with the other, just stood and stared. 

“Let’s go home.” He signed. 

John nodded, and two walked to the car side by side. 

The ride home was awkward, and neither one looked at each other. Alex pressed his face against the window and tried not to cry as he thought about what John would say when they got back to the apartment complex. 

He would leave him; George would have surely scared him away. John would leave him, and he would have to beg Eliza and Angelica to get a new apartment so he wouldn’t be tortured by seeing John every day. 

Alex was too much, and everyone left eventually. 

His heart started racing when they parked, and he was sure he would vomit when they entered the apartment. 

They stopped in front of Alex’s apartment, and he looked down at his hands before turning to John. He closed his eyes, and tried not to break down. But when he opened his eyes, John was staring at him in confusion. 

“Are we going in?” John questioned. 

Alex’s eyes widened, and he was aware of the fact that his mouth was agape. John raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Don’t you want to leave?” Alex replied. 

John shook his head, and took a step towards Alex. “Why would I want to leave you? I love you.” 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, and he could feel a few tears escape down his cheeks. “Because everyone...” 

His hands fell to his side. 

John placed a hand on his cheek, and he looked up. His eyes met John’s and he smiled. “I love you, and it’s going to take a lot more than an over protective father to scare me away.” 

Alex nodded, and pressed his lips to John’s. 

... 

Alex wasn’t sure when he and John had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was the gentle kissing between them, and then they must have drifted off. 

He sat up when he realized that John wasn’t beside him. He looked at the clock, to find that it was midnight. Alex would have simply brushed it off, if it wasn’t for the light from the living room seeping into his bedroom. 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows together and got out of bed. He peeked his head out of his room, and noticed two shadows in the living room. 

Alex walked down the hall slowly, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. He couldn’t think of anyone who would come to his apartment this late. 

He was even more shocked to see his adopted father standing in his living room, and speaking calmly to John. 

It was George who noticed him first, and he clapped John on the shoulder once and then smiled at Alex who didn’t yet know if he wanted to return the gesture. 

“I’ll let you two talk.” John explained, signing so Alex could understand. 

John squeezed Alex’s hand as he walked past. 

George wasted no time getting to the point. “I’m sorry, son. It was not right of me to act in such a way. I apologized to John.” 

Alex frowned and nodded. “I know you are, but you have to understand, I’m not a child anymore.” 

“I know that you’re stronger than you look. But sometimes when I see you, it’s like I’m looking at that little boy again.” George explained. “I’ve seen you get hurt too many times, by trusting someone who didn’t deserve your trust.” 

Alex smiled, and approached his adopted father. “I’ll be okay, you have to trust me.” 

George pulled him into a hug, and Alex squeezed him back even tighter. 

… 

_Alex barely slept. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw sister Abigail dead on the ground, her eyes staring at nothing. He saw his cousin Peter swinging back and forth with a rope around his neck; he had asked Alex to go outside and gather firewood, and then he had killed himself._

__

_He saw the angry face of the woman who had taken him in before the Stevens’ had decided to keep him for a while. She was angry at him, because he had cut his hair. She had told him she had always wanted a little girl, and she dressed him up and grabbed him by his arm when he cried._

__

_Most days Alex just laid on his bed and looked at the wall, holding onto his teddy bear- the last thing he had to remind him of his mama._

__

_He wanted his mama to walk in the door and stroke his hair, and promise that it was all over- she was just playing hide n’ seek and she was sorry for hurting his feelings._

__

_But she never came._

__

_It was a rainy day when he met the family who would take him away from Nevis. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, and he was sure that there was going to be another hurricane._

__

_Mr. Stevens came upstairs and smiled at him. “There is someone here who wants to meet you.” He had written on a piece of paper. The Stevens’ didn’t know sign language, but they were kind to Alex so he couldn’t be bothered to be upset._

__

_Alex nodded and took the man’s hand._

__

_Standing by the stairs was a rather tall man and short woman. They looked friendly and the woman put her hands on her mouth when she saw the tiny child walking down the stairs._

__

_Alex wouldn’t get his hopes up._

__

_No one wanted a deaf orphan child._

__

_He stood at the bottom stair and regarded the family with wide eyes. He didn’t make a move to approach them; he didn’t quite trust them yet._

__

_The tall man knelt down on one knee and smiled. “My name is George.”_

__

_Alex looked at the man’s hands and then at his face. He had signed. He knew how to talk to Alex._

__

_“What would you like us to call you?” George asked._

__

_Alex wondered briefly if this was a trick. He wondered if he would get in trouble if he answered wrong. But he didn’t want to be Adriana anymore. He wanted to get rid of that name and never see it again._

__

_“Alex.” He signed back slowly, looking down at his feet._

__

_George gently lifted his chin up, so that the child was looking him in the eyes. “You’re safe now, Alex.”_

__

_Without even thinking, Alex launched himself into the man’s arms. He felt him chuckle, and the woman wrapped her arms around him too. She smelled like his mama._

__

_He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face as he was embraced for the first time in months._

__

_He was safe now._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment! I am currently working on the next chapter of "some friendly advice" :)


End file.
